Black Dragon Collapserpent
コラプサーペント | romaji_name = Ankokuryū Korapusāpento | trans_name = Somber-Black Dragon Collapsarpent | image = BlackDragonCollapserpent-SR02-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Dragon | type2 = Effect | level = 4 | atk = 1800 | def = 1700 | passcode = 61901281 | effect_types = Summoning condition, Summoning condition, Condition, Trigger | lore = Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 1 LIGHT monster from your Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can only Special Summon "Black Dragon Collapserpent" once per turn this way. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "White Dragon Wyverburster" from your Deck to your hand. | fr_lore = Ni Invocable Normalement ni Posable Normalement. Uniquement Invocable Spécialement (depuis votre main) en bannissant 1 monstre LUMIÈRE depuis votre Cimetière et non Invocable Spécialement autrement. Vous ne pouvez Invoquer Spécialement "Dragon Noir Effonserpent" qu'une fois par tour de cette façon. Si cette carte est envoyée depuis le Terrain au Cimetière : vous pouvez ajouter 1 "Dragon Blanc Destruvouivre" depuis votre Deck à votre main. | de_lore = Kann nicht als Normalbeschwörung beschworen/gesetzt werden. Muss als Spezialbeschwörung (von deiner Hand) beschworen werden, indem du 1 LICHT Monster von deinem Friedhof verbannst, und kann nicht auf andere Art als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden. Du kannst „Schwarzer Drache Kollapschlange“ nur einmal pro Spielzug auf diese Art als Spezialbeschwörung beschwören. Falls diese Karte vom Spielfeld auf den Friedhof gelegt wird: Du kannst deiner Hand 1 „Weißer Drache Lindwurmstrahl“ von deinem Deck hinzufügen. | it_lore = Non può essere Evocato Normalmente/Posizionato. Deve essere Evocato Specialmente (dalla tua mano) bandendo 1 mostro LUCE dal tuo Cimitero, e non può essere Evocato Specialmente in altri modi. Puoi Evocare Specialmente "Drago Nero Crolloserpente" una sola volta per turno in questo modo. Se questa carta viene mandata dal Terreno al Cimitero: puoi aggiungere 1 "Drago Bianco Vivernaesplosiva" dal tuo Deck alla tua mano. | pt_lore = Não pode ser Invocado por Invocação-Normal/Baixado. Você deve Invocá-lo por Invocação-Especial (da sua mão) ao banir 1 monstro LUZ do seu Cemitério e não pode ser Invocado por Invocação-Especial de nenhuma outra forma. Você só pode Invocar "Dragão Negro Colapserpente" por Invocação-Especial uma vez por turno desta forma. Se esta card for enviada do campo para o Cemitério: você pode adicionar 1 "Dragão Branco Wivexplosão" do seu Deck á sua mão. | es_lore = No puede ser Invocado de Modo Normal/Colocado. Debe ser Invocado de Modo Especial (desde tu mano) desterrando 1 monstruo de LUZ en tu Cementerio, y no puede ser Invocado de Modo Especial de otra forma. Sólo puedes Invocar de Modo Especial a "Dragón Negro Colapserpiente" una vez por turno de esta forma. Si esta carta es mandada del Campo al Cementerio: puedes añadir a tu mano, desde tu Deck, 1 "Dragón Blanco Güivexplosivo". | ja_lore = このカードは通常召喚できない。自分の墓地から光属性モンスター１体を除外した場合のみ特殊召喚できる。この方法による「暗黒竜 コラプサーペント」の特殊召喚は１ターンに１度しかできない。①：このカードがフィールドから墓地へ送られた場合に発動できる。デッキから「輝白竜 ワイバースター」１体を手札に加える。 | ko_lore = 이 카드는 일반소환 / 세트할 수 없다. 자신 묘지의 빛 속성 몬스터 1장을 게임에서 제외했을 경우에만 특수 소환할 수 있다. 이 방법에 의한 "암흑룡 코라프서펜트"의 특수 소환은 1턴에 1번밖에 할 수 없다. 이 카드가 필드 위에서 묘지로 보내졌을 경우, 덱에서 "휘백룡 와이버스터" 1장을 패에 넣을 수 있다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | tc_sets = | kr_sets = | ocg = Unlimited | adv = Limited | trad = Limited | supports = * LIGHT * White Dragon Wyverburster | related_to_archseries = Chaos | action = Adds from Deck to hand | summoning = * Cannot be Normal Summoned * Cannot be Normal Set * Nomi * Special Summons itself from your hand * Special Summon by its own condition once per turn | banished = Banishes from your Graveyard | misc = Special Summon Monster | database_id = 10463 }} pl:Black Dragon Collapserpent